(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a non-transitory computer readable medium storing a program, a movement situation determining device, and a movement situation determining method.
(ii) Related Art
In the related art, a movement situation determining device which converts a detection result of a vibration sensor into frequency spectrum data and determines a movement situation is known.